Tu casa es casa de locos
by Majo Walles
Summary: YAOI - En breves palabras. Lo que siente Itachi sobre su relación con Deidara.
1. Chapter 1

**Tu casa es casa de locos.**

**Resumen**: En breves palabras. Lo que siente Itachi sobre su relación con Deidara.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Deidara, Itachi Uchiha

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa:** Sí

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. El tema de fondo tampoco. Es de Ricardo Arjona.

º0º0º0º0º0º

Maldita, maldita, mil veces maldita mi suerte.

¿Por que esto tiene que ser tan complicado?

Soy estudiante de una ilustre universidad. Tengo los mejores puntajes en toda la institución, un currículo excelente para la edad que tengo, 25 años, soy bastante bueno. Tengo buen porte, la piel clara, el cabello negro al igual que mis ojos, unas ojeras que según muchos me hacen ver sexy y misterioso (por no decir mucho) Lo que me acarrea tener a mucha gente detrás de mí, tanto chicas como chicos, pero ese no es el problema, si no que tengo un hermoso novio. A mi parecer, un verdadero ángel.

Su nombre es Deidara. Tiene el cabello rubio largo hasta casi rozar el trasero (que de por si ya lo tiene bastante bueno) siempre lo tiene tomado en media cola y deja que un extremo caiga sobre sus ojo izquierdo. De echo sus ojos, esos ojos son lo primero que llamo mi atención. Son tan hermosos como el firmamento en verano, unas joyas para mí. Tiene un cuerpo delgado y es un poco mas bajo que yo... por lo que llama la atención por donde pasa y yo tengo que estar espantando la sarta de buitres que osan en acercarse. Con sólo una mirada mía ya está tres metros bajo tierra. ¿Qué? Tengo que proteger lo que es de mi propiedad. Si, por que Dei-chan es de mi propiedad desde el momento en que Itachi Uchiha puso sus ojos en el.

Para cualquier persona que nos viera caminando por la calle tomados de la mano o abrasados a la orilla del lago que esta cerca de la universidad, pensaría que somos la pareja más feliz del mundo... pero todo tiene su pero.

Todo estaba bien hasta que a mi estúpido hermanito le dio por salir con el "hermanito" de mi Dei-chan, pero como no todo lo que brilla es oro, mi queridísimo e idiota hermano dejó en cinta a Naruto, el hermano menor de Deidara y como toda familia de buena clase, por que si tenían muy buena clase, tuvieron que casarse antes de que naciera la criatura. Y a mí, como vivía solo con mi hermano, me invitaron a vivir con ellos a su pequeña mansión tipo castillo, por que lo que tenían no se podía comparar con ninguna de las mansiones vecinales.

Y ahí justo ahí empezó mi martirio, por que para mas remate los padres y familiares de mi Dei-chan no tenían idea de que su angelical retoño tenía como koi a su concuñado. De hecho, bastante creo que soportaron sus padres cuanto se enteraron de lo de su hijo menor, ya que sólo tiene 16 años, como para mas encima que su otro bebé, ya que Deidara sólo tiene 17, estuviera con alguien que no fuera de su edad, ya que nos separan como 8 años...

_Ya no puedo seguir aguantando tanto_

_A la infame de tu abuela y_

_A tu viejo que es un espanto_

_A tu madre y su comida francesa_

_Que en vez de hambre me da tristeza_

Su padre, yo creo que me medio quiere, claro que no pierde oportunidad de decirme o más bien sacarme en cara lo irresponsable que fue Sasuke al no cuidarse.

Normalmente terminamos discutiendo, por que yo le devuelvo el comentario aduciendo el hecho de la crianza de Naruto, donde normalmente interviene Súper-Tsunade, la abuela de mi koi, diciendo alguna estupidez sobre la juventud de hoy. Hasta que interviene su madre, que no es mala mujer, por que es dulce y cariñosa. De hecho, de hay creo que sacó mi Dei-chan su ternura cautivarte. Yo creo que su único defecto es lo bien que cocina, nótese la ironía, cuando le da por meterse a la cocina a prepararnos lo que ella llama "una receta con todo su amor".

_Ya no puedo seguir realmente estoy arto_

_Darte un beso o acariciarte en casa_

_Resulta más difícil que un parto_

_Y mi economía ya no soporta_

_Tanto soborno para el idiota de tu hermanito_

Todavía recuerdo cuando tu querido hermano nos descubrió en tu pieza.

Yo realmente estaba muy encendido ese día y no iba a dejar que te escaparas tan fácilmente.

Te llamé luego de que nos levantamos de la mesa con el pretexto que te estaba ayudando con los estudios para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad... sí, claro... tenía toda la intención de enseñarte, obviamente que nos íbamos a concentrar en todo lo que fuera la fisonomía humana.

Íbamos hacia tu alcoba. Tú ibas adelante mío, mis ojos de pronto se fueros más y más abajo y sentí que mi auto control se fue a pique. Te tomé de la cintura y te acerqué a mí en forma violenta. Tú sólo reíste muy bajito, como si te hubieras adelantado a propósito para provocarme...

Ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Llegamos a tu pieza en medio de furiosos besos y caricias desenfrenadas. Te arrojé a la calma y me coloqué sobre ti sin dejar de besarte. Ya había aguantado demasiado.

Tus padre siempre entraban al salón cuando a mi se me ocurría tratar de tocar tan siquiera un trocito de tu piel, pero ahora no había nadie cerca que nos interrumpiera y yo iba a aprovechar eso.

Te fui desnudando casi con desesperación, al igual que tú lo hacías, dejé de besar tus labios para bajar poco a poco por tu cuello. Llegué a tu pecho donde me dediqué a lamer con impaciencia tus pezones que se erguían en tu hermoso cuerpo. Mis manos, nada perezosas, ya habían acabado con la extenuante tarea de desnudarte por completo.

Te besé nuevamente los labios, he hice rozar a propósito nuestros miembros ya erguidos. Dejaste escapar un suspiro que me supo a gloria y seguí con esa tarea hasta que me levanté un poco para verte.

Te veías realmente hermoso sonrojado, excitado al limite igual que yo, así que no dudé ni un instante. Me posicioné entre tus piernas, tú las pusiste alrededor de mis caderas para dar mas agarre. Ya sabías lo que venía y el ver que cooperabas me excitaba aun más.

Te tomé de la cintura e hice que te sentaras sobre mis piernas.

Lentamente fui invadiendo tu entrada con mi miembro.

Tus ojos se veían vidrioso y una insolente lagrima descendió por tus hermosos ojos... no quería lastimarte y a mi desgracia traté de salir para no hacerte daño, a lo que tú respondiste tomando mis hombros haciéndome caer de espalda.

Te miré con cara de ¿Qué haces? A lo que tú sólo sonreíste y te auto penetraste sentándote fuertemente sobre mi miembro.

Ahogamos un grito de placer en un beso demandante.

Te separaste de mí y ahí vi cuan hermoso te podías ver cabalgando sobre mí.

Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y rápidas. Tus gemidos me llevaban a la gloria hasta que llegamos al clímax al mismo tiempo. Tú sobre nuestros cuerpos y yo en tu interior.

Me besaste nuevamente y fue entonces cuando giré mi vista por primera vez en la puerta.

Muy apoyado se encontraba tu hermano, con una cara de satisfacción que me decía que lo había presenciado todo.

Tú no te diste cuenta, ya que te encontrabas sobre mí, jadeando de cansancio y al borde de un sueño reparador.

Tú hermanito se fue, no sin antes cerrar la puerta.

Desde entonces cada ves que él quiere algo que mi hermano no quiere hacer o comprarle, me mira y yo automáticamente correspondo de mala gana, interviniendo y en muchas ocasiones cumpliendo yo con sus pequeños antojos que ya me están dejando en la banca rota. Tú me miras y me preguntas por que lo hago. Yo sólo te respondo que es por que esta delicado por su embarazo, sólo por ocultarte la verdad para protegerte de la vergüenza que sufrirías si lo supieras.

_Y tu tía que presume de pura_

_No hace más que enseñarme las piernas_

_Y guiñarme el ojo_

_Tu casa es casa de locos_

_Y tu también otro poco_

_Por seguir allí y no venirte aquí conmigo_

_Por eso me vine a mi casa_

_Pues prefiero extrañarte que poner un pie en la tuya_

_Tu casa es casa de locos_

_Y tu también otro poco por seguir allí_

_Y no venirte aquí conmigo_

No te puedes ni imaginar cuanto te amo, pero yo creo que todo tiene su límite y yo ya estaba llegando al mío y ahora, para agregarle más sabor a la cosa, tuvo que llegar tu tía Sakura.

Cuando la conocí no me pareció mala persona, pero cuándo vi que prácticamente se me ofrecía en bandeja, pensé que las cosas no podían caer mas bajo. Claro, la dulce señora también se le insinuaba descaradamente a mi hermano, pero este sólo le daba una de sus miradas y ella salía despavorida. Luego se me acercaba a mí y me miraba con ojos que me desnudaban prácticamente... aun no entiendo como no te dabas cuenta, si hasta tu madre le decía "Hermana no pongas nervioso a Ita-chan" a lo que ella me miraba y me decía "No entiendo como no tienes novia si eres tan encantador" yo sinceramente le iba a decir que eras tú mi novio, pero prefería no hacer más problemas y trataba de ignorarla. Hasta el día en que me cansé de toda esta situación y te enfrenté diciéndote que no aguantaba más y que me iba, haya tú si me seguías, pero yo no iba seguir con el juego de "aguanto a tu familia por que te amo"

_Ayer tocaron mi puerta y eras tu con tu maleta_

_Bajo el brazo y en francés un viejo libro de receta_

_Y te abrase pero comprendí_

_Que se repartiría la misma historia_

_Ahora en mi banqueta..._

Pasaron como dos semanas en que casi no te veía. O sea, tú creías que no te veía, pero te observaba desde la esquina de tu instituto y te seguía para que llegaras bien a tu casa. Te veías triste trataba de contener mis fuerzas de salir corriendo y tomarte entre mis brazos cada vez que veía que salía alguna gota salada de tus hermosos ojos, pero me contenía, yo ya me había decidido a irme a tu casa cuando lo hice, ahora quería saber si tú eras caspas de hacer lo mismo por mí.

De pronto me encontraba en mi casa leyendo uno de los tantos libros que tenía que leer cuando sonó el teléfono, era Naruto que me decía que habías desaparecido hace más de cuatro horas y nadie sabía donde estabas, que tú sólo habías dicho que irías al medico y cuando volviste te fuiste a tu recamara y saliste desde entonces estaban todos muy preocupados.

Yo me desesperé. Me comencé a culpar si algo te pasaba. Y era por mi culpa. Yo me moría.

De pronto el timbre de la casa sonó. Corrí a la puerta y allí estabas tú, con una sonrisa que podía despejar cualquier tormenta. No me dijiste nada, sólo me acercaste una carta. La tomé entre mis manos y comencé a leer. Mi vista viajó por todas partes de la hoja, sin comprender nada. Hasta que mis ojos se detuvieron en una insignificante frase:

"Tez de embarazo: positivo".

Creí que me iba a dar un ataque.

Te miré preguntando si era lo que imaginaba, a lo que sólo respondiste con un tierno beso en mis labios. Estaba demasiado feliz. La dicha no me caía en el pecho. Te besé de una manera que creo nunca haberte besado. Te separé de mí y te tomé de la mano. Cerré la puerta y nos dirigimos a tu casa, donde hablé con tus padres y pedí tu mano. Tu madre me sonrió dulcemente como si lo hubiese sabido. Tu padre y tu abuela comenzaron a gritarme "que era un irresponsable"... "que la juventud de hoy" Y otra sarta de estupideces, hasta que se calmaron y aceptaron el hecho de que con su consentimiento o sin el, yo me casaría contigo de todas maneras.

Paso el tiempo y acabas de dar a luz. Mi hija es realmente hermosa. Salió muy parecida a ti, pero tiene mis ojos y al parecer mi carácter por que es muy tranquilla. Lastima que las cosas no cambiaron mucho.

Nos cambiamos de casa a una que quedaba más cerca de las de tus padres, para que ellos te pudieran cuidar mientras yo me encargaba de los negocios de mi familia. Tu madre y tu hermano prácticamente vivían en nuestra casa, sólo le faltaba que se trajeran sus cosas y se instalaran. El fin de semana llegó, y con ellos tu familia a celebrar el nacimiento de Yuna. Se encuentran todos, tu encantadora abuela y tu sabio padre que no paran de molestarme, Naruto (Que ya no tiene como chantajearme) junto con Sasuke y Daijirou, su hijo. Tu madre que no deja de traernos sus ricos platillos cada vez que puede. Sí, esta es mi casa, es tu casa, "es tu casa de locos"... nuestra casa al fin y al cabo.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

**Palabras precisas**

**Resumen**: Esto es lo que pasa cuando recibes las palabras correctas de la persona indicada.

**Personajes**: Severus Snape/ Harry Potter

**Genero**: Romance, Humor

**Clasificación**: R

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de Harry Potter, no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

º0º0º0º0º0º

Harry era de las personas que en su vida, nunca, pero de verdad que nunca, había recibido un cumplido de manera amorosa. Claro, para todo el mundo era el chico-que-vivió y alababan su fuerza y su poder.

Eso fue lo que gatilló que ahora se encontrara en medio del pasillo que llevaba al gran comedor, siendo el centro de la atención de muchos alumnos y profesores, bueno, por lo menos la mayoría del cuerpo docente, por que el que de verdad tendría que estar ahí, por haber sido el causante de que se encontrara en ese estado, no se encontraba.

Desde que había entrado al colegio, en su nueva faceta de profesor de vuelo, se había sentido cálidamente recibido. Como si de verdad todo el mundo estuviera feliz de tenerlo entre ellos. Claro, siempre están las excepciones, pero de verdad creía que este sería un año normal. Después de la caída del Lord y de su salida de Hogwarts, ahora con 21 años, creía que podía tener una vida normal.

El problema se suscitó esa mañana, cuando iba en dirección al gran comedor y por el otro lado del pasillo apareció él. Con su típica túnica negra, envolviendo su cuerpo de manera deliciosa (cosa que no admitiría ni a base de Crucius), con su cabello negro cayéndole hasta los hombros y con su esa inconfundible mirada de desprecio para quien tuviera la osadía de cruzarse en su camino.

Harry estaba dispuesto a llevarse bien con el hombre, pero si para eso iba a necesitar aguantarle el mal carácter a diario, pues que se esperara sentado. Él había ido para cambiar el aire hostil de la guerra, no para seguir enfrenándose a ese hombre como si aun fuera su profesor.

Había llegado a su lado y estuvo tentado a decirle algo cuando el tipo le miró con descaro y fruncía el seño. ¿Qué de malo tenía su ropa? No le iba a aguantar, pero Snape le salió con una que no vio venir.

— ¿Sabía que es de muy mala educación ir provocando los bajos instintos de las personas, con esa ropa tan ajustada y que llama a la lujuria? Debería ponerle una detención, profesor Potter.

El tono libidinoso en las palabras de Snape lo encendieron.

Y helo ahí, parado como estatua, sin siquiera pestañear, después de las palabras de Snape. Y es que estaba seguro de algo, si se movía, terminaba buscando a Snape hasta debajo de las piedras, y rogándole que se lo tirara. ¿Tan poca resistencia tenía a las insinuaciones? Por que si de algo estaba seguro es que Snape se refirió a el casi como si fuera un trozo de carne al que le gustaría devorar.

Ahora estaba el hecho de que más podía esperar, un avance por parte de él, o de plano actuar por cuenta propia.

De lo que estaba seguro es que no perdería una oportunidad así, ¿Quién quita y le podía decir a Snape lo deliciosamente atractivo que se veía en ropa negra? Esa oportunidad no la perdía, no señor.

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

**Problemas de muelas**

**Resumen**: La primera navidad que Harry y Severus pasan como pareja, no salió como ellos querían.

Este Drabble es en regalo a mi amig secret de la Mazmorra Snarry.

**Personajes**: Severus Snape/ Harry Potter

**Genero**: Romance.

**Clasificación**: R

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de Harry Potter, no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

º0º0º0º0º0º

—Amor, tenemos que ir a ver a madame Pomfrey.

—No —le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos —no me moveré de aquí.

Severus tuvo ganas de golpearse contra la pared de la habitación, viendo como su obstinado amante se negaba a ir con la enfermera. Habían tenido una deliciosa cena, viviendo entre la alegría y la dicha de ser la primera navidad que pasaban juntos como pareja.

Harry había salido de Hogwarts hace un par de años, claro, su inicio como pareja no se llevó a cabo hasta que salió de clases y cuando se distanciaron un poco. La navidad pasada, estaban en bueno términos, pero sólo esta la vivirían como pareja.

Y ahora, ahora que por fin la podían pasar juntos, a Harry se le ocurría demostrar su mínima higiene bucal. Comiendo unos caramelos, esos típicos bastones blancos con rojo que tanto se promocionaban para la fiesta de pascuas. Lo malo es que su pequeño amante ya tenía una caríe desde hace un tiempo y por miedo a un disque dentista, no fue a atenderse. Todo cae por su peso. Al más mínimo toque del dulce contra la muela afectada, esta se partió en dos y ahora tenía a Harry hecho un ovillo de dolor en la cama. Se quejaba y tenía los ojos rojos por las lágrimas que caían de sus gemitas verdes.

—Me estoy cansando des esta situación, Harry. O vamos a ver a madame por las buenas, o te llevo a la mala.

Harry le miró con pena y negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero estar lejos de ti esta noche.

Decir que esa confesión, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no cautivó el alma del pocionísta, sería mentir de manera hipócrita. Se acercó a su amante y lo acunó contra su pecho, recostándose contra el cabecero de la cama.

—Es muy importante que te vean, Harry. No quiero que sigas sintiendo dolor.

—No es para tant… —gimió al sentir como el aire entró por sus dientes, dirigiéndose directamente a su caríe.

— ¡Suficiente! —Cargó al menos en brazos y se dirigió a salida.

Harry hiso el intento de reclamar, pero el dolor de su boca le impidió hacer otra cosa que no fuera agazaparse entre los brazos de su pareja.

Llegaron a la enfermería, sin tomar en cuenta a los alumnos que pasaban por los pasillos en búsqueda de sus amigos para pasar los últimos minutos antes de la media noche.

— ¿Madame? —Llamó a la enfermera, pero la mujer no parecía encontrarse en el lugar —espera aquí, iré a ver si se encuentra en el gran comedor.

—No me dejes —le pidió, luego de ser depositado en la camilla —van a dar las doce.

—Harry, amor, tienes que ser revisado o no podrás disfrutar las fiestas,

—Pero es navidad.

Severus se vio imposibilitado a irse, se sentó junto a Harry y le besó en la frente, ya antes había intentado besarle en la boca y sólo hiso que el dolor se incrementara. Dieron las doce mientras ellos se encontraban abrazados, escuchaban los pasos fuera de la enfermería, seguramente de los chicos que iban a felicitar a sus amigos en otras casas. Esperarían pacientemente a la enfermera. Esta no fue la navidad que habían planeado, pero estaban juntos y era lo más importante para ellos. Las demás las podrían planear diferente y asegurarse de que Harry fuera al dentista antes de que llegaran las fechas importantes.

Fin


End file.
